With the rapid development of display technology, touch screen panel has gradually spread around people's life. Currently, according to composition, touch screen panel can be divided as: add-on mode touch panel, on-cell touch panel, and in-cell touch panel. Among them, the add-on mode touch panel refers to that a touch screen and a display screen are produced separately and then bonded together to become a display screen panel with a touch function, the add-on mode touch panel has disadvantages such as high manufacturing cost, low light transmittance, and thick module. The in-cell touch panel embeds touch electrodes of the touch screen inside the display screen, such that overall thickness of the module can be thinned and manufacturing cost of touch screen panel can be reduced greatly, and thus the in-cell touch panel is favored by a majority of manufacturers.
However, the current in-cell touch panel is mainly adopted in LCD panel. As we all know, OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) panel is currently a hot focus in the research field of flat panel display, compared with LCD panel, OLED panel has advantages such as low power consumption, low manufacturing cost, self-luminance, wide viewing angle, and fast response speed. At present, OLED panel has begun to replace the traditional LCD panel in display fields such as mobile phone, PDA, digital camera. Therefore, providing an in-cell touch display panel applicable to OLED panel becomes an urgent problem that needs to be solved by those skilled in the art.